


Santiago “Pope” Garcia x Reader

by MarieSackler



Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom, triple frontier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, Sweet, Triple Frontier, fem! reader, oscar isaac - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: Assortment of x Reader with Pope/Santi
Kudos: 8





	Santiago “Pope” Garcia x Reader

> _Santiago “Pope” Garcia x Plus Size Fem! Reader_

> _WC: 320_

> _Fluffy ‘lil’ drabble for my introduction of an Oscar Isaac character._

**Querida**

The touch of you on his fingertips brought a sweet sigh from his lips. Tenderly, Santi sketched circles on your shoulder as you dreamed peacefully next to him. Your gorgeous figure cloaked only in the sunrays that filled Santi's bedroom.

He cherished these times observing the gentle rise and fall of your chest as you slept, loving the tiny noises that escaped from you. Dropping down Santi, caressed the center of your back. Breathing in your scent, a light smile grew over his face as he brushed his mouth down your spine.

His hands lovingly stroked and squeezed the soft folds of your stomach and hips. He paid particular attention to the areas you despised, wishing that his love would soothe and break through, allowing you to eventually see what he saw when he looked at you.

Santi felt you move under him as he kissed your shapely thighs and legs. They were a personal favorite of his, mostly when they were fantastically swathed around him.

Lifting his head of curls to look at you, a grin danced on his lips; you giggled in response before watching him drop back between your legs. Santi migrated towards your face, murmuring indistinguishable sounds into your skin, caressing every inch with a kiss.

Santi leveled his dark eyes with yours; his hands guided your legs, winding them around his hips. As you responded to his motions, the excitement that swelled in his body prompted a swift kiss to your brow.

"Querida... You are so beautiful." He rustled, nuzzling his nose into your ear, breathing you in again, hoping to ingrain your sweet smell to memory. You worked your hands into his thick waves as he hugged his body against yours, positioning himself.

Santi nestled in between your beautiful breasts, murmuring praises as he laid there encompassed by your warmth, scent, and softness. He had been all over the world, but nothing equaled being encased in you.


End file.
